


Two can play that game

by LittleGrayTurtle



Series: Quick Dirty Drabbles No One Asked For [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crack, Fucking Machines, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Uruha is an idiot this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: They say gamer’s fingers are good in bringing you extraordinary pleasure.Yeah, if they aren’t too busy smashing buttons on the controller.





	Two can play that game

It has all begun on March 24th, when that hell of a game was released. Uruha was so excited on the third series of Dark Souls that even for a week before the big day he wasn’t able to talk or even think about anything else. And Ruki tried to understand that. He really did, even though he couldn’t care less about something trivial like video game. But part of him knew what a big nerd Uruha was, so he tired to be as understandable as he possibly could, hoping it would all pass after the actual release.

Well, he was wrong. For the two days after purchasing the game, Uruha was basically doing nothing other than eating and sitting on a couch before their TV and trying to pass the levels of the game. And okay, two days more of that hell, Ruki was fine with that. He knew it was somehow important to his boyfriend. He could keep himself busy with work and designing for the new Black Moral collection for forty eight hours more, no problem.

But it has been a week. Seven days of Uruha doing nothing but getting frustrated over his character constantly dying and eating the food he was lucky enough Ruki prepared for him, because otherwise he would be dehydrated and about five pounds lighter. Uruha wasn’t paying any attention to Ruki. Every night he would slip in the bed they shared, stinky and sweaty, not even bothered to hug the younger. Even right now, Ruki was trying to get through to his boyfriend sprawled on the couch for the fifth time already.

‘Uruha for fuck’s sake!’ Ruki shouted and punched the kitchen counter with his fist. Finally, he seemed to get Uruha’s attention. ‘Can’t you hear the doorbell is ringing for at least a minute right now? Go and open the door!’

‘Honey can’t you do that? I am literally three hits from finishing this boss’ Uruha asked, his gaze still glued to the screen, fingers mashing the buttons on a controller. Not a surprise he didn’t hear the doorbell when there were various monster sounds coming from the TV.

‘No I can’t!’ Ruki yelled, his annoyance at the peak because of the high pitch of the sound coming from the corridor. ‘I am cleaning the dishes!’

‘Okay, okay. I will open it’ Uruha claimed but made no visible effort to pause the game. ‘Just a second more.’

Ruki was infuriated. He took of the rubber gloves he was wearing with a loud snapping noise. The blond threw then in the sink causing the water to splash everywhere around the sink. When he was passing his lazy boyfriend he sent Uruha w murderous gaze. Of course, the older didn’t even notice it.

Few hours later, Ruki was lying alone in their bed, missing the warm body beside him. Just at the vast memory of Uruha’s lips on his neck, nipping and teasing with the tongue Ruki was getting hard. After all he was a man in his thirties who didn’t have an orgasm for almost three weeks! Maybe this could be his door to get Uruha to stop playing that stupid game. He rubbed his crotch through his pants and shouted. ‘Uruha? Can you come here? I have a problem.’

‘What is it?’ Uruha asked but didn’t pause the game.

‘I don’t know’ Ruki’s voice changed its tone to more sexy and teasing. ‘Maybe you can come here and find out yourself?’

‘I would prefer you telling me’ Uruha screamed back, not even a slightly interested in what was Ruki about.

‘I am hard, you moron!’ Ruki was so pissed off at the moment. There was no way Uruha was getting any after that kind of reaction. ‘But sure, keep playing your game, I can just jerk off, no problem.’ Ruki screamed sarcastically.

‘Thanks, baby!’ the answer came from living room form Uruha who evidently didn’t put enough effort to spot the tone of Ruki's voice.

‘No problem’ Ruki hissed, his annoyance at its peak. Luckily, Uruha had a meeting the day after and would have to actually leave the house. The plan of revenge was already forming inside Ruki’s head. But for now he had to masturbate the anger away.

 

‘Can I help you, Sir?’ a young man in a t-shirt with a logo of the shop asked Ruki kindly.

‘I,’ Ruki hesitated for a moment, eyeing the man before he established there was no way he recognized him. ‘I think so. Do you guys have fucking machines on you? Those you know big black boxes you can attach a toy to?’

‘Of course, let me show you the way’ the assistant smiled at Ruki and walked towards a different section of the shop. He pointed at one of the shelves. ‘We have five models, as you can see. They are pretty much work the same, the difference is mainly in how they look and what is the quality of the toys that come with the machine. Also it depends on what kind of budget you are willing to spend…’

‘I will take the most expensive one’ Ruki said confidently and he was going to make Uruha pay for it. Literally, with his credit card right at the moment and later, when he comes back home.

‘As you wish, Sir’ the man looked shocked for a moment bus soon a big smile was back on his face. He gracefully showed with his hand he wanted Ruki to follow him to the counter where they could proceed with the payment.

‘Excuse me,’ Ruki withdrew Uruha’s credit card from his wallet. ‘Is it possible to have it shipped to my house?’

‘Of course, Sir’ the assistant assured. ‘If it’s in the town I think tomorrow…’

‘No. I meant today. I need it today.’ Ruki cleared up. ‘I can pay extra, no problem. Money doesn't play a role for me. Not today.’

‘Could you hold on for a minute, Sir. I have to speak to my manager.’

 

Four hours later there was a delivery man by his door with a huge package, which Ruki knew well contained everything he needed to get back on Uruha’s reckless behaviour. If requests and yells haven’t worked, Uruha needed a shock therapy. After all love was supposed to go both ways, right? Ruki ripped the box open and took out all of the elements. Okay, maybe Ruki wasn’t the innocent one since he had his own obsession with fashion and a new line to start. He tended to overwork himself sometimes. But every time Uruha pointed out that he felt abandoned, Ruki was always there for him. At least made an effort to. And there was Uruha with his Dark Souls III. Oh lord.

It took a surprising amount of time for Ruki to put the whole contraption together. But when it was done, he felt like an engineer. He hasn’t hold a screwdriver in years in his hand. The blond placed the black box on the coffee table right before the couch. Then he cleaned up all of the mess he made while building up the fucking machine.

He texted Uruha, rudely asking when his ass would get back home and got a quick answer that the meeting ends in half an hour and a question if something was wrong. Ruki didn’t bother replying, hoping it would give Uruha a clue how mad and frustrated he made his boyfriend over the last three weeks. Since Ruki definitely had an hour before Uruha would come back home he decided to prepare himself for the show a little bit.

Ruki brought a bottle of lube from the bedroom and threw it on the couch. Then he laid down five dildos that came with the machine. The smallest one was definitely too small for his preferences so he decided to go with number two. He undressed quickly, neatly folding his clothes and laying them on the coffee table. Ruki sat on the couch and spread out his legs.

He was getting more and more excited about the prospect of using something as perverted as a fucking machine. Of course he didn’t buy it just to get back on Uruha. Ruki hoped to get some good uses out of it together with his boyfriend. But right at the moment he was rubbing his hand along his flat chest, focusing on the nipples now and then, pinching and playing with the delicate skin. It didn’t take long for his cock to take interest in the situation and start getting harder and harder. God, he was so horny.

The blond circled his hand around his shaft and pumped his dick to full hardness. Then he decided to take the lube he brought back earlier and squirt it all over his hand. Soon he was scissoring himself expertly with two fingers, avoiding his prostate on purpose, wanting to last long. When he was ready he took the dildo and thoroughly coated it with lube, soon putting it inside him in a slow manner. He gasped at the way being filled after such a long time felt. But he played with the toy just for a minute or two.

He looked at the clock on the wall and calculated Uruha should be home in about ten minutes. Ruki wiped the excess amount of lube left on his hand. He screwed the dildo on the top of the rod sticking from the machine, he was soon back completely naked and hard on the couch, grabbing the TV remote and a controller. It was time to see if the game Uruha was so obsessed about was worth it.

 

Uruha opened the front door to his apartment. He was pretty angry and worried at the same time because Ruki didn’t answer his calls. And there was about 65,000 Yen of a debt on his credit card. ‘Ruki we need to talk about money.’

‘Yes, oh yes, _deeper.’_

It was everything that came to Uruha as answer. Now that was unexpected. Was Ruki… cheating on him? He rushed to the living room where he could swear the moans were coming from. Uruha was ready to beat the crap out of whoever was screwing his boyfriend in his own very apartment. Soon he was standing in the middle of living room with his mouth wide open because that was not what he expected to see.

Ruki was lying on the couch with his legs spread widely with a didlo attached to a black box thrusting inside him. In his hands was a PS4 controller he was furiously pressing buttons on. From time to time there was a loud mewl or a squeak escaping his mouth. Ruki’s cock was already leaking between his legs.

‘Ruki? What is that?’ Uruha asked. His own cock was throbbing because of the delicious view. But Ruki was completely ignoring him, Uruha was sure on purpose. ‘Ruki, I am asking what is that?’

‘I am playing a game, _don’t you see_?’ Ruki brushed Uruha’s questions off in awfully mimicky way.

‘Okay but why there is a dildo thrusting inside you?’ Uruha pushed further, sitting himself next to Ruki on the couch and reaching his hand to caress  Ruki’s thigh.

‘I. Am. Playing.’ Ruki turned the controller around in Uruha’s direction and blinded his boyfriend with the blue light coming from it. ‘A. Game.’

That was when it struck Uruha. Of course. He was such a dumbass. Ruki was telling him he felt lonely because Uruha was playing Dark Souls for last week. ‘Oh my god Ruki I am so sorry. I didn’t think about you, I am so sorry, can I make it up for you? I can blow you.’

‘Sure’ Ruki smirked but didn’t even look at Uruha  ‘When I will finish the level, mmm yeah right here.’

Uruha knew Ruki was doing that on purpose. But he just accepted it as his punishment. So he was there sitting on the opposite side of the couch with his best puppy eyes and half hard cock between his legs. Ruki didn’t spare a glance on him, though. Instead his boyfriend was getting more and more vocal and desperate.

Suddenly Ruki was grabbing the remote of the fucking machine and turning it off. He waited for the dildo to stop moving inside him, just to grab his shaft and start moving up and down, getting himself off, putting a good show for Uruha. When he was about to lose it, he placed the controller above his cock. And soon he was cumming with a loud growl, releasing all of his spunk on the buttons and joysticks of the controller.

After few deep breaths Ruki was back to his right mind. He turned his head in Uruha’s direction and shoot him a furious gaze. The puppy eyes didn’t work on him, even though he was sure Uruha was genuinely sorry about his behaviour. Ruki threw the dirty controller on Uruha’s lap. ‘Have fun with your game.’

Before Uruha could shake the shock off his mind, Ruki was already locking himself in the bathroom. Few desperate calls of his name could be heard from behind the door but Ruki didn’t care. He needed Uruha to feel guilty for a moment. Just to be able to hug him later, explain himself and talk through everything that was wrong. Ruki knew his perfect nerdy Uruha needed a shock therapy like that. Something was telling him the older would get back on him sooner or later.

Then he remembered the 65,000 Yen debt on Uruha’s credit card. Ah, yeah, probably sooner than later.

**Author's Note:**

> someone stop me before this gets out of hand


End file.
